


take your time

by neeeeeon



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Riding, They're In Love Your Honor, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeon/pseuds/neeeeeon
Summary: "You saved me."Lio moved agonizingly slow, cautious not to scare Galo off, moving closer and closer until he was practically sitting in the other man's lap, cupping Galo's face with his hands.Galo held his breath, hands hovering over Lio's thighs, so afraid to touch.Lio let go a shuddering exhale, "Would you....save me, again?"------Lio has a nightmare.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	take your time

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the fic that was supposed to come BEFORE "if you're single, that's honestly worse" but i published it... after
> 
> also something happened so this is my second time publishing it

Saving the world was a more exhausting job than Galo expected, but not that he thought it’d be easy in the first place. You can’t get anywhere without a little grit, he always said, it’s just that this took a lot more grit than usual.

Like. A lot.

So, when Lio stumbled and fainted for a brief second on their way down to see the captain so he could tell them where to go and what to do now, it’s not like he was judging the guy. He felt the exact same way, a tired that seeped into his bones.

(It wasn’t until a while later he found out why Lio was even more tired than him, he had been stuck in a volcano for a straight week, it was a miracle he was even alive at all.)

But Galo, with his quick thinking, and superhuman reflexes, (obviously!), and not just because he was standing right next to Lio, managed to catch him on the way down.

“Whoa!” Galo held a dazed Lio in his arms, “Are you okay, bud?”

“I’m....” Lio pushed him away weakly, and rose to his feet with all the grace of a newborn deer, “I’m fine.” He finished. “Let’s get everyone out of the Parnassus."

Easier said than done. Ignis held the command of the other rescue teams at the very moment, but not of Lio and the Burnish. It was a begrudging team they made, Ignis giving orders and Lio making his own demands, but they got the job started with help from all Burning Rescue teams, some volunteers, and some Burnish who were healthy enough to help. Lio’s mood improved drastically after he was able to find his two generals, Meis and Gueira, Galo learned, and he nearly fainted again before the two men insisted he take a break. 

It was around that time Galo’s vision blurred and he almost fell to the ground himself, Ignis taking notice, and finally ordering the two of them to stop working so they could get a wink of sleep.

Lio and Galo both went straight to the cots provided for the injured before Ignis stopped them again.

“Not there,” he said, “Go home, Galo.”

Galo would have argued that he was not fit at all to drive home but it was at that moment that Aina came onto the scene, looking worse for the wear herself, but with enough energy to offer to drive them both to Galo’s apartment.

“It’s fine,” she chirped, “I’ll get them to a proper bed, captain.” She twirled her Jeep keys around her finger.

As they climbed into Aina’s car, Galo taking the front so Lio could lay out in the back on the puffy rescue jacket, Galo got the feeling that the only reason Lio had stopped protesting the orders to go rest, is that he was too tired to say no.

\------

Galo opened the front door of his apartment and started rambling, “Well! Here we are, sorry it’s a little uh, dusty, I was kinda in jail for a week? But hey, feel free to take a shower, if the water still works. God, I hope the water still works.” He quickly walked over to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet, sighing in relief as water came out of the spout.

Lio nodded, walked forward a step, and took in the apartment, it was a little dusty as Galo mentioned, but certainly not dirty. It was lived in, a small kitchen area when you walk in, a living area with a tv, couch, and coffee table, and two doors on the side that Lio assumed would reveal a bathroom and bedroom when opened. But...

“Oh! The bathroom is this one.” Galo pointed to the door nearest the kitchen, and Lio nodded again, striding over to the door. As soon as he shut the door to Galo’s bathroom, he realized he felt suddenly wired, the kind of tired where you’re hypersensitive to everything around you.

He also realized he was fucking cold.

Lio looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and god, he looked like he had been put through hell and back. He looked like he belonged in the dumpster, black rimmed the bottom of his magenta eyes. He felt like taking the hottest, longest shower of his life.

So that’s what he did. Lio peeled off his pants and boots and stepped into the shower and, after a brief fight with the knobs, he learned how to turn the water heat all the way up. He stood underneath for a solid fifteen minutes before he even thought about washing his hair and body. Galo’s soap smelled just like he did, Lio thought, and then he stopped. How did he know what Galo smelled like? When did they get so physically close that he...?

“ _Stay with me, Lio!_ ”

He shook his head, which suddenly ached, as he remembered exactly what happened when he fell out of the core of the Parnassus, he almost _died_ but... he was saved.

Galo saved him.

Lio turned off the water, which was still a little warm thankfully, feeling a bit nauseous as his sudden mortality came to the forefront of his mind. He opened the curtain and to his surprise, there was a t-shirt and shorts waiting for him. When did Galo open the door? Lio shook his head again, water droplets landing everywhere as he flung his short hair, and reached for the towel to dry off and get changed.

Galo was still in the kitchen when Lio stepped out, drawstring shorts as tight as they could go and old black t-shirt nearly swallowing him whole. Galo briefly looked like he was having some sort of crisis, staring at his phone, before he saw Lio.

“Ah! Wow, you have like, no footsteps. You scared me!” Galo laughed and put down his phone, rubbing at his eyes, hoping Lio wouldn’t notice.

Lio noticed. “Are... you okay?”

“Yeah! Just fine. I’m, uh, gonna take a shower now, you can go to bed.” Galo began walking toward the shower, and Lio stood in place for an awkward moment, before stepping towards the couch.

“Ah!” Galo yelped and turned around, “Nope! You’re taking the bed, guests take the bed, besides, when’s the last time you slept in one?”

Lio puffed his cheeks in exasperated anger, his eyebrows furrowed, “It’s your apartment. I don’t want to steal your bed.”

Galo put his hands on his hips, “It’s not stealing if I’m giving it to you.” He carefully took Lio by the arm, who jumped in surprise at the touch, and started to drag him to the bedroom.

“Let go of me!” Lio snatched his arm back, but got the message loud and clear, “Fine, I’ll take the bed.”

“Good!” Galo opened the door to the bedroom, and then quickly closed it. “Uh. One second.” He wiggled into the room, careful to not let Lio see inside, and shut the door.

 _What a weirdo_ , Lio thought, not unkindly. As he waited for Galo to finish whatever he was up to in the bedroom, he found himself spiraling, did he really just abandon his people, who were in desperate need of assistance and leadership, to come shower and sleep in the room of a guy he didn’t even know?

But he did know Galo. He probably knew Galo better than anyone else.

Deus ex Machina, or, Galo de Lion, Lio de Galon? It didn’t really matter, Lio thought. The robot, the big planet punching mech they piloted, _something_ had happened during the time they piloted it. He could _feel_ Galo, all of him, his hurt, his confidence, his thoughts and various feelings, it was like-

A connection. A connection of the mind, Lio didn’t have enough of a scientific brain to understand what had been going on but _something_ had-

“Okay!” The door opened and Galo stepped out, finally letting Lio see into the bedroom. He couldn’t immediately tell what Galo had been doing, the room looked completely normal to him. Posters were on the wall, shelves filled with books, and-

A large enticing bed in the middle of the room.

Lio could have drooled. It really had been too long since he last slept in one.

He pushed his thoughts of abandonment aside, his people were not so weak that they would crumble without him, and besides, his two trusted friends were taking care of them. 

He let Galo step aside, and into the bathroom, taking his turn with a shower. Lio leaned in the bedroom doorway, and then turned around to look straight at Galo.

“...Thank you.” He struggled, but the words came out. Galo gave a bright smile, and stepped into the bathroom. “You’re welcome, Lio!” The door closed.

Lio was out the moment he hit the mattress.

\------

_“Help us.”_

_All Lio could hear were screams, the screams of his people, of the promare, his own, and all he could feel was agonizing pain._

_“We’re dying, help us.”_

_Kray has strung him up with sharp wire and stuck him in the Parnassus core, where Lio spun and spun until he couldn’t spin anymore and then-_

_“Stay with me!”_

Lio woke with a short gasp, his eyes flying open and his body paralyzed in fear. He quickly sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He realized he was still in Galo’s apartment, the moonlight from the open blinds shining through on all the dorky matoi and superhero posters the other man kept in his bedroom.

He also realized he was crying, tears running down his cold face.

“Lio!” The door to Galo’s bedroom flew open, revealing Galo himself looking frantic, “Are you hurt? Did- “

Lio looked up in surprise and Galo’s breath stopped. It was only for a split second but he saw how terrified and wet Lio’s face was, before Lio turned away, wiping at the tears.   
  
Galo suddenly realized it was a different kind of hurt than he was expecting.   
  
“I’m fine, Galo. Please go back to bed. I’m sorry I woke you.” Lio spoke a bit mechanically, his faint accent catching on the words.   
  
“Did... you have a nightmare?”   
  
“I’m _fine_ , Galo. Please-”   
  
“Um! Because... whenever I have a nightmare, it helps to talk about it?” Galo wrung his hands as Lio turned his head back in surprise. The other man didn’t seem to be making fun of him at all, in fact it sounded like... Galo had understood.   
  
Lio was stuck in his head, an awkward silence passed and Galo began to take it as a negative, Lio didn’t want to share anything, not with him.   
  
“Okay! Well, I’ll leave you alone, sorry, about the talking thing, maybe it wouldn’t help you, who knows, certainly not me, anyways, goodnight!” He began to close the door as-   
  
“Galo.” Lio’s voice called out, heavy and unsure, “I... Please...” He looked at Galo, gaze uncertain, “Stay?” 

Galo turned back in surprise, then quietly closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed, right beside Lio. He waited.

Lio eventually spoke, “I had never felt such... _pain_ before.” Galo’s face twisted as he continued, “It was like every cell in my body, every _fiber_ of my _being_ was being _torn apart_.” Lio shuddered, and put his arms around himself. His voice broke as he talked, “But what was even worse, was knowing that all of my friends, every single one of my people, was going through the exact same pain I was.”

Lio put his hands down and stared at them. “And I couldn’t save them,” he said quietly.

Galo looked up in confusion. “But... you did save them?” He put his hands over Lio’s and spoke earnestly, “Lio, you saved the _world_.”

Lio looked up with wide eyes, and stared into Galo’s own. He was no longer crying, his expression one of disbelief, before eventually smiling, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Only because you did too.”

“Well, of course!” Galo shout-whispered, “It’s my job.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, and looked towards the door. “Are you feeling better? Think you can go back to sleep?”

Lio looked down and nodded swiftly, and then suddenly brought his head back up, looking straight into Galo’s eyes yet again, his gaze determined. “You... can stay.” He said quietly.

Galo looked back in surprise, his face flushed, one hand still holding onto Lio’s own, both of them painfully aware of the other. “Are you sure?”

Lio nodded again, and smirked, “It’s a pretty big bed. We can share.”

With that said, he turned around to separate the two pillows he was sleeping on, one on each side of the bed now. Galo slowly laid down to the right of Lio, who after a brief gaze, turned his back to Galo and laid down.

Galo stared. He laid beside Lio and he stared. His heart was nearly jumping out of his chest, and he stared. There’s no way he could get to sleep now. He couldn’t stop thinking about Lio, how his hands had felt touching his own, how his hair brushed the nape of his neck, how his lips were soft against Galo’s own when-

Lio suddenly turned around, face as red as Galo’s. Galo made no change to his honest expression, looking directly at Lio, his hand reaching out in the space between them.

Lio sat up abruptly, an action that caused Galo to do the same. “I’m sorry,” Galo apologized, “I can go back to the couch-“

“No! That’s, that’s not it.” Lio huffed and put his face in his hands. “It’s just, I couldn’t stop thinking about- “ He suddenly stopped, and looked at Galo.

“After... I was put in the core, I remember the pain and then... I remember you.”

Galo inhaled sharply, ready to apologize for doing something like that without permission, when-

“You saved me.”

Lio moved agonizingly slow, cautious not to scare Galo off, moving closer and closer until he was practically sitting in the other man's lap, cupping Galo’s face with his hands.   
  
Galo held his breath, hands hovering over Lio’s thighs, so afraid to touch.   
  
Lio let go a shuddering exhale, “Would you... save me, again?” 

Galo gasped and grabbed at Lio’s waist, bringing his body closer, closer, until their torsos were flush and their mouths met once more. One chaste, closed mouth kiss quickly grew into more, Lio pressing their lips together desperately, relaxing into Galo’s touch and practically sitting on his groin. Galo moaned as Lio’s tongue began to explore, poking and prodding and swirling- and then Lio was smirking, pulling away, and putting his thumb near Galo’s bottom lip to stop the other man from moving forward.

“Galo.” His face was still so close. Galo could feel every breath he took, “Did you feel it, too, I wonder?”

“Feel?” Galo asked, a bit confused. Did he mean-

“When we were piloting together... did you feel me... the way I felt you?” Lio’s husky voice whispered, making Galo whine at how sexy it was.

Oh. “Yes, _yes_ , Lio, I felt you, I thought, maybe you didn’t feel it like I did, _but_ -“ Galo licked his lips, eager to dive back in, but he wasn’t done yet. “I felt your anger, I felt your passion, I felt your will to protect your people, _I_ \- “

Lio kissed him again, a searing open-mouthed kiss that caused both of them to moan and Lio began to grind down, his desire to be closer to Galo driving him forward.

Galo’s hands began to explore, traveling down to cup at the swell of Lio’s ass, and give a tight squeeze, pulling him even closer.

Lio moaned loudly and rocked forward, inadvertently breaking the kiss with a gasp once again. But Galo would not have it this time, he began to nip and suck at Lio’s neck, bruising the sensitive skin there. Lio huffed with pleasure into Galo’s ear, speaking still in his low husky voice, “We were _connected_. I want to feel that way again...” Lio suddenly pulled away, and looked very serious. “...But only if you want to, Galo.”

Galo blinked. His heart began to swell.

“I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to do,” Lio said, a bit shyly. “But just so you know...” He brought his gaze to Galo’s eyes, “I _really_ want to.”

“ _Yes_.” Galo breathed, practically tackling Lio and pushing his back onto the bed, their teeth clinking together as Galo enthusiastically kissed him once again. Galo kissed him over and over, peppering small kisses on his face, his neck, his mouth, “ _Lio_ , I want, god, I want to touch you, I want to taste you, I want- “

Lio surged upward and kissed Galo deeply, “Touch me,” he said, licking into Galo’s mouth, “Taste me,” Lio brought his mouth close to Galo’s ear and whispered, “ _Fuck me._ ”

Galo felt the little blood that was still in his head rush straight to his dick as he turned his head and nipped at Lio's mouth, his neck, his chest as Galo pushed Lio's shirt up, _his_ shirt. God, Lio was absolutely beautiful, the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen and he was probably going to die tonight, Lio was wearing _his_ shirt. 

Lio himself was clawing at Galo's top, "God, I'm so pissed you're still _wearing a shirt_ \- " He managed to tug the offending article over Galo's mess of hair, with Galo's help. Lio arched his back as Galo then took hold of Lio's hips and slid his shorts off, pretty easily, Lio was very skinny, maybe a bit unhealthy? Galo thought it'd be pretty awesome if Lio could gain like ten pounds and then maybe he'd have something to _really_ hold onto-

"Galo." Lio tugged at Galo's hair sharply, "You better fucking eat me out right now or I'm gonna _lose it_ \- " And as soon as he said it, Galo leaned down and licked a hot stripe up Lio's wet cunt, who threw his head back and sighed, sinking deeper into the mattress. Galo quickly got to work, threading his tongue up and down Lio’s clit, suckling and tasting him fully. He put his hands on Lio’s hips again and drug his entire body down to meet his mouth, fingernails indenting Lio’s thighs, pushing his tongue deep inside Lio, who cried loudly at the sensation. 

Galo dove two fingers into Lio’s walls as the smaller man’s thighs shuddered with pleasure, feeling the hot buildup of release already reaching him. It was at that point Galo flattened the rough of his tongue against Lio, and nipped at his erect clit, and Lio felt his stomach bottom out as he quickly came, moaning, juices coating Galo’s face and fingers. 

“ _God,_ ” Lio sighed, his legs still twitching from his sudden orgasm, “Either you’re just really good at that, or it’s been a _v_ _ery_ long time since I’ve gotten off.” 

Galo laughed, and wiped his face the back of his arm, “Maybe both? I’ve never really done anything like that before, so- “ 

Lio leaned up in surprise, “You’ve never done that before?!” He looked Galo up and down, “You’re a natural talent, baby.” 

Galo’s laugh quickly turned into a moan as Lio fully leaned upwards and cupped his dick through his pajama pants. He didn’t think it possible but he grew harder at Lio’s touch. Lio hummed in delight as he fondled Galo, taking hold of the side of his face and bringing him down to kiss. 

Suddenly, Lio switched their positions, a powerful leg thrown over Galo’s hip flipped him, and pushed him down into the mattress. Lio straddled him, and ground his hips down into Galo’s crotch, who covered his mouth with his hand, face twisting in pleasure and moaning loudly. 

Lio snuck his palms up Galo’s chest and purred, “I’m going to have so much _fun_ with you.”  He tugged at Galo’s waistband, bringing his pants down to his knees, where Galo kicked them off. Lio brushed his hair behind his ear as he leaned down to kiss Galo, but suddenly stopped, as if he’d realized something. “Do you have any condoms?” He nervously asked. Galo sat straight up, almost hitting Lio in the head, who jumped back in surprise. He rifled through his bedside table, where he triumphantly pulled out a condom, holding it out to Lio and smiling proudly. 

Lio chuckled as he took it, and then bit into the foil and opened it with his teeth, magenta eyes never breaking from Galo’s. 

Galo swallowed thickly, and a bit nervously. 

Lio rolled the condom down Galo’s erect cock, pumping it with his fist once it was on. He brought their faces together again, hungerly kissing and nipping at each other, Galo’s hands on Lio’s thighs, and Lio moving up and down, grinding against Galo, but not letting him inside yet. 

_"Lio_ ," Galo whined, “Please, I want you so badly, I- “ 

Lio suddenly deemed Galo’s cock slick enough to sink down on and he did so inch by inch, each one bringing a gasp from his plush mouth. Galo moaned loudly and threw his head back, struggling, he wasn’t sure what do to with his hands- should he lean up or down? Should he- 

Lio suddenly slammed himself the rest of the way down and made a punched-out noise, pushing his hair behind his ears, breaking Galo’s reverie. He sat there for a moment, simply breathing, his eyebrows raised and eyes half-lidded. Then, he grabbed each of Galo’s hands in his own, and linked their fingers together. Lio gave Galo an evil smile and then he started to _bounce_ \- _and_ \- _oh_ \- 

Galo fell back onto the mattress, groaning deeply and holding onto Lio’s hands for dear life. Lio grinned and said, “You’re gonna be a good boy and behave for me, right, Galo?” 

Galo moaned, “ _Yes, Lio, fuck-_ “ 

Lio fucked himself up and down onto Galo’s dick, stopping to grind his hips every once in a while, and made the most beautiful moans Galo had ever heard anyone make. Eventually, Lio’s pace slowed, Galo moved his hands to hold the underside of Lio’s thighs, and brought him up and down with nothing but the strength in his arms. Lio tipped his head back and babbled, " _Ah_ \- ! Galo, fuck! You feel _so_ fucking good, _you feel so_ \- “ 

Galo huffed and switched their position, he lifted Lio up, who gasped and held onto Galo’s shoulders, and pressed him into the soft bed, lifting his leg at an angle and fucking into him deep. Lio clawed at Galo’s back and _screamed_. 

Galo drew back, “Fuck! Lio, did- ” 

Lio sobbed, “ _Please don’t stop, baby, please don’t stop, please- "_

Galo exhaled and dove right back in, burying his face in the crook of Lio’s neck, pounding into him relentlessly. Lio wailed and drug his fingernails harshly down Galo’s back, who hissed and drove in even deeper. Lio could feel the pinprick of tears sting his eyes as his insides clenched and shook, along with his entire body. Galo didn’t slow down at all as Lio came, his thrusts gaining in power. Lio’s voice broke as he continued to come, Galo not giving him a chance to breathe as his chest caught and he gasped and gasped- 

And then Galo was groaning loudly, coming inside and biting down harshly on Lio’s neck, who had tears rolling down his face. Their legs shook as they came together, moaning in tandem. As they laid there and caught their breath, Lio began to pepper kisses all over Galo’s face and neck, saying, “Yes, _yes_ , you did so _good_ , Galo, you fucked me just like I _wanted_ , you did _perfect_ \- “ Galo breathed in and exited Lio, bringing his leg down to rest on the mattress, and throwing away the used condom in the bedside trash. He returned Lio’s affection, kissing him deeply and passionately, while cupping the side of his face lovingly. Their breaths mingled together as they panted and came down from their high, looking into the others eyes. Suddenly they both broke out into a smile, Lio closing his eyes and tilting his head back, and Galo lying next to him on the mattress, still holding him close. 

Lio suddenly felt very tired, and closed his eyes, mumbling and burying his face into Galo’s chest, who hummed and kissed the top of his head. “Bedtime, again?” He asked. Lio sighed in agreement, and wrapped his arms around Galo’s waist, who laughed softly and felt his heart beat in excitement. 

“Goodnight, Lio.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm gonna try and work on a morning after fic, too


End file.
